


Destined

by 1hana1flower



Category: IZONE (Band), K-pop
Genre: Bittersweet, Goddesses, I'm Bad At Tagging, Stars, Tags Are Hard, kinda sad, poem, produce48 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1hana1flower/pseuds/1hana1flower
Summary: They are loved now. More than ever.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Destined

**Author's Note:**

> It was sad to write. These are sad times. Toodles, I will be listening to Pink Blusher on repeat to make me feel things!

‘’ Why are we hated? ’’ She asked.

‘’ Because we’re different. ’’ She answered.

No one would believe what they went through.

No one would ever believe they existed.

At one point, they were alive. And they were different.

‘’ I’m confused, they are confusing. ’’ she said.

‘’ So am I. ’’ She agreed.

Twelve stars amongst the black sky.

Twelve colors somewhere high.

Twenty-four hours of their time on Earth remained.

‘’ I am lucky to be here ‘’. She beamed.

‘’ You are indeed. ’’ She grinned.

Somehow they achieved so many things.

Somehow they melted so many hearts.

So why did they leave?

‘’ I hope that they can remember us ’’. She dreamed.

‘’ Trust me, they will ’’. She smirked.

When will they be back?

When will they dance again?

The stars never get tired until they burn out.

‘’ We are loved, aren’t we? ’’ She wondered.

‘’ More than ever. ’’ She laughed.

They were dreamers.

They were fighters and lovers.

The strongest bond is their passion.

‘’ I am happy to be us’’. She shed a tear.

‘’ Me too ‘’. She caught it.

They were made for each other.

They were made to be loved.

They were IZ*ONE.


End file.
